


Two of a Kind

by Ultra



Category: Kane (Band), Leverage
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A stranger walks up to Kenneth Crane (aka Eliot Spencer) in the bar to talk country music.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/gifts).



It wasn’t the same, and in a lot of ways that suited Eliot just fine. Being a country singer for a couple of days had been fine, good even, but that just wasn’t him. Kenneth Crane was just a part to play, like so many others, at least that’s what he told the team. None of them knew how good it had made him feel, after the nerves subsided and he fell into the words and melody of that beautiful song Kaye-Lynn and her brother had written.

Eliot always loved country music, it was there in his heart and soul, took him right back to where he was from. Maybe in another life, this would’ve been him, Eliot thought, as he leaned back in his seat and stared up at the woman singing on stage. Another life that was so far removed from where he was at now.

The hitter counted it as a bonus that the rest of the team hadn’t asked him where he was going tonight. He was pretty sure Hardison would’ve turned up his nose at a country bar anyhow, but it was better if none of them knew where he slipped off to after the debrief. Parker was too curious for her own good sometimes, and Nate and Sophie would end up making a scene somehow, he was sure, they seemed to manage it just about everywhere lately.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Eliot was almost startled by a person approaching him from behind. He reacted seconds before the hand landed on his shoulder.

“Argh!” the owner of said hand complained at the sharp grip around his wrist, and Eliot craned his neck to see who was there.

He didn’t recognise the guy, but decided in an instant he was no threat. He was dressed similarly to Eliot himself, in jeans and a button down shirt, but his hair was somewhat shorter and lighter.

“Sorry, man,” said Eliot as he let go of the stranger’s arm, “but you really shouldn’t go creeping up on people you don’t know,” he growled some, kinda pissed about it if he were honest.

His eyes followed the guy as he walked around his seat and sat down in the next chair over.

“I do know you,” the stranger told him with a grin that appeared in a second and refused to waver. “You’re Kenneth Crane, right?”

Eliot’s lips quirked as he thought a moment before answering.

“’S what they call me,” he replied honestly, finding a smile then. “Among other things.”

“Well, I just wanted to let you know, I heard you in Memphis, and seriously, man, you were amazing.” The stranger smiled widely. “That was one of the most beautiful things I ever heard.”

“Thank you,” Eliot responded with a nod of his head. “I actually didn’t write that song but... thanks,” he ended fast, deciding maybe getting into a whole conversation here wasn’t his best idea ever, even if this stranger did seem like a genuinely nice guy.

Besides, whoever this person was, his attention was suddenly getting distracted by another man waving at him across the way.

“I gotta go,” he said, looking apologetic, even almost pained to walk away, “but it was honestly great to meet you.” He grinned again.

“Thanks, man,” Eliot repeated, wondering a little at the way he was getting stared at here.

If he didn’t know better he’d think the guy liked him, as in really liked him. If the dude had been a chick he would’ve suspected she was coming onto him. Actually, he wouldn’t be the first guy who had anyway.

“Spencer, you’re bein’ paranoid,” he muttered to himself then, knocking back the rest of his beer and replacing the empty bottle on the table.

Eliot knew he ought to be going. There would be a new job tomorrow and he ought to be rested up for it. He was seconds away from getting up out of the chair to go when he stopped, ears focusing on some pretty decent guitar playing and a voice that belonged on the stage. It made sense then that the person singing was indeed up on the stage now for all to see, the same stranger that had come over to talk to ‘Kenneth Crane’ just moments before.

There was a frown on Eliot’s face as he tried to recall what name he heard announced before the guy got up to play and sing. Steve something, maybe Connor or Carlton? He hadn’t been paying that much attention.

Whoever the guy was he was good, very good, no doubt about that. In fact, Eliot felt altogether humbled to have been complimented on his own musical talent by a man who was so musically gifted.

Forgetting his plans to leave, Eliot gestured to the waitress for another drink as she walked by, and settled back down in his seat. He could afford to stay for just one more beer, just one more song. Yeah, just one more.


End file.
